ignacjuszfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Disney i Pixar
Disney i Pixar - dwie powiązane firmy których filmy ogląda Imć Onufry Srakachujowa, ostro je krytykując z byle powodu. Oglądanie Imć obejrzał chyba wszystkie filmy. Posiada je wypalone na płytach DVD które trzyma w specjalnym opakowaniu, oto informacje na temat jego opinii na temat tych które wiemy że oglądał i posiada: *'Królewna Śnieżka' - obejrzany raz. *'Pinokio' - film którego Ignacek nienawidzi nad życie, boi się go prawie w 90%, od wieloryba po pastuszka woźnicę, dodatkowo uwierzył w żart Patryka Sześciaka że w filmie Honest Johna dubbinguje Igo Sym. *'Fantazja' - Imć zawsze przewija fragment z Czernabogiem, bo wali pod siebie. *'Dumbo '- obejrzany raz albo dwa. *'Bambi '- Imć uważa film jest bardzo dobry, ale dostał padaczki o fetyszowskie obrazki z Bambim. *'Saludos Amigos, Trzej Caballeros' - Imć nie lubi filmu bo "to szmaty esesmany hiszpańscy kompadre robią niezdrowe naczosy". *'Make Mine Music, Kolorowe Melodie ' - rzadko oglądane, Imć na ogół tańczy do muzyki krzycząc "FIGURY FIGURY ZMIENIAJCIE SIE" i "TANIEC COBI". *'Fun and Fancy Free ' - po zobaczeniu olbrzyma krzyknął "TO PAN COBI!", wyjął płytę i wrzucił za szafkę, potem wyciągnął i zamknął z powrotem. *'Przygody Ichaboda i Pana Ropucha ' - Imć podczas oglądania jadł pianki, oczywiście wpychając po parę do japy, kiedy wyskoczył Bezgłowy Jeździec prawie udusił się nimi i musiał je zwymiotować na kanapę, potem zdenerwował się i nigdy nie uruchomił płyty. *'Kopciuszek ' - obejrzany parę razy. *'Alicja w Krainie Czarów ' - obejrzany raz. *'Zakochany Kundel ' - Imciowi film nie przypadł do gustu, ale jest to jeden z ulubionych filmów jego znajomego, ClockiKlocki44 któremu podobają się w nim dwa syjamskie koty. *'Śpiąca Królewna ' - rzadko w ogóle uruchamiany, na ogół kiedy do Imcia na urodziny przychodzą inne dzieci, bo "to dla dziewczynek". *'101 Dalmatańczyków ' - płyta się nie uruchamia, Imć próbował "naprawić" ją, rysując po niej śrubokrętem. *'Miecz w Kamieniu ' - Imć uważa film za nudny. *'Księga Dżungli ' - Imć na początku lubił ten film, ale po wydarzeniach z 2017 nie włącza go już bo "ta małpa to Wojti 2000". *'Arystokraci ' - obejrzany raz. *'Robin Hood ' - uruchomione raz. Po zobaczeniu że są w owej bajce antropomorficzne zwierzęta podniósł się RYK i Imć uderzył w płytę myszką od komputera, uszkadzając ją trwale, podczas wyciągania "o mało nie wyrwał szufladki DVD ze strachu". *'Bernard i Bianka ' - Ignackowi film nie przypadł do gustu, postać Snoopa spowodowała że rzekomo ryknął na cały dom jakoby Snoops był wiadomo kim. *'Lis i Pies ' - Imć obejrzał go tylko raz, bo wg. niego film jest nieciekawy. *'Taran i Magiczny Kocioł ' - Imć po zobaczeniu Rogatego Króla uciekł za fotel i kazał matce wyłączyć DVD pod groźbą wyrwania drzwiczek od piekarnika. *'Bazyl z Baker Street ' - przez cały film Ignacek podskakiwał jak idiota i piszczał "SUPER MYSZA" i "SZCZUR", płyta w połowie uszkodzona (film odtwarza się do 40 minuty). *'Oliwier i Spółka ' - Ignacek lubił film do czasu aż nie zalano jego prywatnych wiadomości na Discordzie obrazkami z pogrubionymi postaciami z niego, wtedy uznał że film jest "niezdrowy" i nie uruchamia go już. *'Mała Syrenka ' - Imć śmieje się z Urszuli bo "to ta gruba baba od historii wpadła w wodę i jej się ośmiornia do dupska przyczepiła". Urszula stała się też bohaterką boostów. *'Bernard i Bianka w Krainie Kangurów' - obejrzany dwa razy. *'Piękna i Bestia' - Imć lubi film, użył parę razy piosenki "Gaston" (określanej jako "Guston") w filmach. *'Alladyn' - po zobaczeniu pałacu arabskiego Imć powiedział że "nie zamierza oglądać filmu z GLA i nie odpalł płyty. *'Król Lew' - Imć boi się w tym filmie wszystkiego, a najbardziej hien. *'Pocahontas' - Imć wrzasnął "TO INDIANIN" w połowie seansu, ale poza tym spodobał mu się film. *'Toy Story 1, 2, 3' *'Dzwonnik z Notre Dame '- film ten lubił Michał, za to Ignacek uważał że jest nudny. *'Herkules' - płyta podpisana jest jako "KrG" z jakiegoś powodu, Imciowi podoba sie film bo "SUPER AKTYWNOŚĆ HERKULES". *'Mulan' - Imć uważał że w filmie są biali ludzie, kiedy jednak go uświadomiono (I pojawił się Chien Po) wyrwał płytę z odtwarzacza bo "TO CHINY NIE!" i rzucił nią o ścianę. *'Dawno temu w trawie '- Imć przez cały film nie mógł usiedzieć na miejscu, non-stop chodził dookoła kanapy. *'Tarzan '- Imć uwielbia ten film bo "SUPER MAŁPY" i "FAJNE BANANA SLAMA". *'Nowe Szaty Cesarza' - po pojawieniu się Pachy, Imć uderzył pięścią w pilota i bateria rozlała się po kanapie, Ignacek krzyknął "TO LATYNOWSKI GRUBAS!", a następnie wyciągnął poduszkę i rzucił nią w telewizor. *'Atlantyda: Zaginiony Ląd '- po zobaczeniu początku Ignacek wyłączył film bo "historia atakuje", pomimo tego że film nie ma nic wspólnego z historią. *'Potwory i Spółka '- film miał katastroficzny wpływ na Imcia, który momentalnie uznał że potwory kurwa istnieją (przypominamy - 14 lat), o czym nie omieszkał zrobić idiotycznego filmu w którym Moczyknur goni Sully'ego (reprezentującego Lego z jakiegoś powodu) i następuje "super akcja" podczas której Moczyknur i Sully w akompaniamencie krzyków i debilnej melodyjki przekrzykują się o cukierki. *'Lilo & Stitch 1,2, Leroy & Stitch, Stitch!, Stitch - Misja, itp.' - Imć nie lubi tej serii bo uważa że "jest obraźliwa". Nikt nie wie o co mu chodzi i szczerze nikt nie chce wiedzieć. *'Planeta Skarbów' - kolejny film który wykreślił z repertuaru bo "Wojti2000 atakuje". *'Wszystkie prawie sequele Disneya' - Imć ich nienawidzi bo są wg. niego robione na siłę. *'Gdzie Jest Nemo?' - Ignacek po zobaczeniu rekinów miał podobną reakcję jak w wypadku Rogatego Króla. *'Iniemamocni' - kolejny "genialny" pomysł Imcia polegał na przystawieniu japy do ekranu na sekundę przed tym jak pojawiła się na nim twarz Pana Iniemamocnego, co spowodowało że odrzuciło go parę metrów do tyłu i uderzył łbem o przechodzącego ojca, złapał go za nogawkę i ryczał "GAZEK! TO PAN INIEMAMOCNY!", kopnął odtwarzacz i uciekł do pokoju. *'Księżniczka i Żaba' - płyta została zniszczona bo Imć bał się "maga Cobi". *'Uniwersytet Potworny '- Imć prawdopodobnie obejrzał film. Parę razy go wspomniał. *'W Głowie Się Nie Mieści' - Imć zbluzgał film koszmarnie, uderzył matkę która mu go nagrała i zaczął drukować kolorowanki z filmu tylko po to żeby je drzeć, co robił przez paręnaście minut aż ojciec nie próbował go odciągnąć co spowodowało że uderzył pięścią w drukarkę która eksplodowała tuszem i zaczęła wciągać koszulę Ignacka, ten krzyknął "DISNEY MNIE WSYSA!", złapał się za szafkę i spadł wraz z drukarką na podłogę, piszcząc. *'Zwierzogród' - Imć po zobaczeniu pierwszych sekund filmu w ciszy wyłączył odtwarzacz a potem pomaszerował do pokoju i z niego nie wychodził, kiedy zapukała do niego matka krzyknął "TO FURRY! ROAST! NIE WYJDĘ BO MNIE ZJE!" i nie wyszedł aż nie dostał odwodnienia i musiał iść po szklankę wody. *'Vaiana/Moana '- Imć uważa film za fajny, ale oczywiście musi nazywać postacie po swojemu, I tak Tamatoa to "krab Cobi" a Maui to "śmiechała" (???). Filmu użyto w Boost. *'Ralph Demolka 2 '- Imć obejrzał zwiastun filmu, kiedy zobaczył jak królik wybucha przez naleśniki uderzył pięścią w biurko, ryknął "NAWET TUTAJ TEN ZJEB SROJTI!", wziął bidon i rzucił nim o podłogę. *'Coco '- Latynoska Konfederacja? Jest. "Straszne" Kostuchy? Są. To? Jest. Figure out the rest. A w sumie walić to, mamy na ten temat osobny artykuł. Kategoria:Klasa A Kategoria:Rzeczy Kategoria:Artykuły zawierające ataki szału